


Somewhat Offensive to the Ears

by vix_spes



Series: Fan Flashworks Challenges [44]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durin Family, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin can't help but wish Kíli's dedication wasn't detrimental to Thorin's hearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Offensive to the Ears

Thorin did his best not to wince as he entered the house and heard the rather unfortunate sounds that Kíli was producing but, judging by the sympathetic look on Dís' face, he wasn't entirely successful.  
  
"You have to admire his dedication at least, brother."  
  
Thorin smiled ruefully as he crossed the room to press a kiss to Dís' cheek. "Am I admiring his dedication or Dwalin's patience?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
The two siblings shared a laugh as, indeed, both were to be admired given that both qualities were rarely seen in either Dwalin or Kíli. Still, Thorin breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed the door to behind him and accepted a chilled pint of Guinness from Dís.  
  
It was inevitable that both Kíli and his older brother Fíli had started learning an instrument given that every single member of their extended family played something or other. However, Thorin couldn't help but wish that Kíli had chosen something a little less offensive on the ears than the fiddle. A whistle or something like it would have been far more preferable; at least then the lad wouldn't sound like a slowly dying cat with every single note he produced.  
  
Thorin knew that he was being a little unfair. After all, Kíli was barely four and a half years old and very good for his age. The main problem was that, as small as his fiddle was, it didn't really matter how good the lad was, he wasn't going to sound much better until he grew a little and could get a bigger instrument. After all, Fíli had had the same problem but he had been put off by the noises he was making and had begged Dís to teach him piano instead. Amazingly, it had been Kíli - who had only wanted to learn the fiddle so that he could be exactly like his neither - that had found a genuine love for the instrument and had summoned his most woebegone look until Dwalin had capitulated and agreed to continue teaching him. Even so, Thorin couldn't wait until both boys were big enough for him to teach them his preferred instrument - the harp - which would hopefully be less offensive to the ears, even with beginners.  
  
Thorin had pretty much drained his pint when the noise stopped and running footsteps heralded Kíli's arrival. The door was slammed upon as a blur traced threw the space, throwing itself into Thorin's lap and flinging arms around his neck in a somewhat strangulating embrace.  
  
"Did you hear me Uncle Thorin? I played Danny Boy!"  
  
Thorin raised an eyebrow. Was that what he had been listening to? If it was, he was certainly glad that Kíli had told him. He snuck a glance over Kíli's head to see a grinning Dwalin and was, once again, amazed at his cousin’s patience. Then again, Dwalin always had been a pushover when it came to the boys. Much like Thorin. "Is that what it was? Well, it sounded very good."  
  
Kíli beamed at the praise - clearly Thorin had been convincing. "I'm going to play it for you again."  
  
Thorin forced his grin to stay on his face. Mahal, he couldn't wait until Kíli was old enough for the harp.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/244037.html)


End file.
